Minor Monsters
This Article lists all Monsters that do not have an entry on Monster Information but exist in the Monster Hunter series canon. Some of these monsters can or cannot be hunted in the games they are present in. Main Series Khezu Whelp Has no known picture but is seen as a item in games. Holding a Khezu Whelp drains a hunters health. Their only known use for hunters are to sell them for money or pickling them for food. Young Rathalos / Rathian Only seen in Rathian's Ecology Video, they are the young forms of Rathalos and Rathian. Young Barioth Not seen in games. Found in Ice caves of the Tundra they are known to be born from live birth instead of eggs and are raised by their mother who keeps them protected form the cold of the Tundra. Young Duramboros Not seen in games but is known to stay in herds of adult females. Young Zinogre Though not seen in games, Young Zinogre stay in herds of Zinogre also not seen in games. Has more hair on their bodies compared to adults, this protects the juvenile's shell and speeds up the storage of electricity. This fur will shed as the juvenile matures into adulthood. Young Brachydios Not seen in game. Young Brachydios will live near their parents and their territory, yet the adults will not show any parental care. The hatchlings will also pick up slime mold left behind by adults but this can be dangerous as their hides are underdeveloped and can possibly be seriously injured or even killed by the explosions of the slime mold. Frontier Series Kokomoa / ココモア Known as Kokomoa through item names and info. It is the young form of Gogomoa. Just like HC Gogomoa, HC Kokomoa have yellow fur and eyes. It is impossible to kill or capture Kokomoa as defeating it or its parent makes it simply dig underground. Upon defeat of Kokomoa the parent Gogomoa will go into a red aura rage where its attack strength and speed are greatly increased but its body become extremely weak to damage. It is possible to acquire the very valuable fresh Kokomoa fur from carving the parent Gogomoa after its defeat. Unnamed Insect Monster It is dubbed by players as either Poison Flashbug or Poison Thunderbug. It first appeared in Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2. Upon defeat much like Great Thunderbugs it will drop a shiny and what you can get from their shinys are Flashbugs, Thunderbugs and Insect Husks. At HR100 and G-rank they share the same Neopteron items other Neopterons have such as Neopteron Stingers LV1-3 in quality, Neopteron Juice LV1-3 in quality and Monster oil. At G-rank drops are Neopteron Poison Stingers, Neopteron Blade Shell and Neopteron Pheromones. Extinct And Unconfirmed Status Igurueibisu / イグルエイビス Originally a concept monster, Igurueibisu is now considered the first Bird Wyvern and is the ancestor of all Bird Wyverns. It was a predatory Bird Wyvern that hunted with its strong beak and talons. It is confirmed extinct. Keputosu / ケプトス Originally a concept monster, Keputosu is now known as the ancestor of all raptorial Bird Wyverns such as Velociprey and Jaggi. Keputosu was able to fly like some Bird Wyverns b wasn't a very good runner like the raptorial Bird Wyverns. It is confirmed to be extinct. Borudoru / ボルドル Once only a concept monster, Borudoru is the ancestor of all winged Bird Wyverns and by many is believed to be a direct descendant of Hypnocatrice by its appearance. It is confirmed extinct. Bajirisu / バジリス Originally only a concept monster, Bajirisu is a relative of the Gypceros that instead of having rubbery skin has hard shell on its back and tail. Unlike Gypceros, it couldn't use its crest to produce a flash. It is much like Yian Garuga to Yian Kut-ku but is currently extinct. Wyvern Rex / ワイバーンレックス Originally a concept for Tigrex, It is now known as the ancestor of all Flying Wyverns though this possibly excludes Akantor, Ukanlos and Odibatorasu though they are believed to share the same ancestor if not originated from Wyvern Rex. Wyvern Rex wasn't capable of flying like Tigrex due to its small wings but Tigrex and it have similar spines. It is confirmed extinct. Sherureusu / シェルレウス Originally a concept only. Sherureusu is the extinct ancestor of Rathalos and is a further evolved Wyvern Rex that split from Tigrex and is currently extinct. Interestingly, Sherureusu walked in a similar to fashion to Kushala Daora and was also an apex predator. Canopus / カノプス Originally only a concept, it is now known as a extinct relative of the Rathalos and Rathian. It has a strong heavy shelled body and is thought to be able to walk on all fours like Tigrex. The heavy shell is actually all just one piece and this armor actually reduced its movability. Ancient Serpent / エンシェントサーペント / Enshentosāpento Originally only a concept, it is a very unique Piscine Wyvern that surprisingly is thought to still be alive but has made no appearances in games. It is requested by the Guild to kill these monsters on sight from them being able to do large amounts of damage like Elder Dragons. As a Piscine Wyvern it is related to Plesioth, Delex and Cephalos. Ancient Lagiacrus Originally only a concept monster, it is the serpentine-like Piscine Wyvern that is the ancestor of Lagiacrus. It is said to turn to stone as it gets older and older while alive and, theorized to have attacked a few ancient civilizations. They normally glow from their entire body but from petrification and parasitic shellfish covering their body, they now only glow from their stomach. Its unknown if its extinct or still alive. Category:Monsters